Svetlana
Svetlana is a twenty-four-year-old fox monster living in Snowdin. Appearance Svetlana resembles an anthropomorphic arctic fox. She stands at about five feet seven inches and has an attractive, curvy figure. She has green eyes and long white fur that is soft to the touch, especially on her fluffy tail. Svetlana typically wears a short red dress and silver stilettos. Personality Svetlana is fairly calm and composed though she can get jealous easily. She tends to flirt with almost every attractive male she sees. She is not interested in a serious relationship, however. She simply wants to have casual fun with a male companion. Svetlana considers herself a classy fox who enjoys sophisticated things such as art and theatre. While she may seem confident on the outside, Svetlana secretly struggles with her sel-esteem. She often wonders if she really is as beautiful as others say she is. Since she bases a lot of her self worth on her physical appearance,, she feels threatened by other attractive females. She also has trouble letting herself become vulnerable around others which is why she avoids intimate relationships. History Svetlana grew up with her parents and no siblings. When she was younger, she used to struggle with her weight and would often be made fun of by other girls for being fat. In high school, she began exercising and eating healthy which caused her to slim down and revealed that she actually had a lovely figure. Her senior year, she walked into school a new person. All of the girls were jealous of her and all of the boys lusted after her. She felt amazing. Eventually, Svetlana began dating a monster named Mark. The two dated for a couple months and for the first time, Svetlana felt beautiful. Things were great until one day when Svetlana caught Mark cheating with another girl. Heartbroken, she began falling into her old habits. She'd lie around the house eating ice cream and other junk food while watching sad movies. After about a week, she realized what was happening to herself and was furious that some boy had been able to cause her so much pain. She pulled herself together and vowed she'd never let a man have that kind of power over her again. After graduating, Svetlana began searching for a job. She finally found work at Grillby's and after a month of working, she moved out of her parent's house and into a small house of her own. She has been doing moderately well ever since. Relations Family *Vladmir: Svetlana's father. *Alexandria: Svetlana's mother.. Friends *TBA. Acquaintances *Grillby: Svetlana doesn't have any strong feelings for her boss but gets annoyed when he gives her tasks to do or tells her not to flirt with the customers. *Bernard: Svetlana dated Bernard for a short time before breaking up with him when things were getting too serious. He still hangs around her sometimes and she doesn't mind too much. Enemies *Mark: She's still mad at him for cheating on her. *Ari Doku: She's not sure why, but she finds Ari annoying.]. Trivia *Svetlana speaks with a Russian accent. *When she sleeps, Svetlana likes to wrap her tail around herself. She also sometimes wraps it around others when flirting. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female